


it'll be okay

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It's implied at least?, Like interpret this as you will, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, or you havent watched the trailer, sort of spoilery if you dont know the name of the new gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: Peridot's stressed out about the gem trying to destroy all organic life on Earth, and Amethyst assures her everything will be okay.





	it'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I just want note right off the bat that this might be a little spoilery since the name of the villain of the Steven Universe movie is mentioned and it mentions what is going on (based off what was seen in the two trailers.) Also, like "the luckiest gem in the galaxy", I sort of just wrote this on a whim, so I REALLY hope this isn't bad or anything dhdhd.

She watched Peridot look through her tablet for information on the gem drill that had been injected into the Earth’s crust, and nibbled on the pen she had been holding, anxiously. After silently studying her for a couple of minutes, Amethyst finally decided it was time to break the silence between them by speaking up, “Yo, Peridot?”

“What, Amethyst?” Peridot asked her, the tone of her voice being detached. Remote. Her eyes were still glued to the screen she had been looking through, not even bothering to turn around.

“...You okay?” Amethyst asked, slightly tilting her head, now concerned for the smaller gem. As much as she was worried about the gem drill and Spinel and everything, she was much more concerned about Peridot at the moment, as Peridot had been overwhelmed and clearly stressed.

“Considering all organic life on Earth will most likely be destroyed in approximately 48 hours, not really, no,” Peridot responded, then taking the pen out of her mouth and setting it down, running one of her hands through her hair.

Amethyst then walked up to the visibly distressed gem and gently placed her hand on her shoulder, “Per…”

Peridot flinched. It wasn’t that she was surprised by Amethyst touching her, because she was quite used to Amethyst doing so. But at the moment, she was rather anxious and uneasy. She turned her head towards Amethyst, now making eye contact with her, “Y-yes..?”

Amethyst then took both of Peridot’s hands, slipping her fingers through hers. She then gave Peridot a comforting smile, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.”

This got a small laugh out of Peridot, as it sounded rather silly to her considering the world would end in about two days. “How would you know?” Peridot asked, coming off harsher than she had intended to. 

“Dude, there’s been so many times where we thought that the Earth was gonna die because of something, and we always found a way to save the day,” Amethyst explained to her. “I get you're scared and upset. I am too. So is everyone else. Y’know? But we’ll figure it out. We always do. We always will.”

Peridot slightly tilted her head, giving the purple quartz a loving smile. She then looked down at their hands, which were still linked and then looked back up at Amethyst, “Yeah.. you’re right.”


End file.
